finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics statuses
The following is a list of statuses from Final Fantasy Tactics. List of statuses Status effects are divided into the following categories found within the status effects tutorial on the Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions: Action States (results of action), Beneficial Effects, Status Ailments, Physical States (due to HP loss), and Other (can be beneficial or detrimental). The player can learn how the various status effects can be removed. They can also check the help messages for abilities, items, and the status effects themselves. Action states Charging The "afflicted" unit is preparing to execute an ability, such as a magick or Aim. A unit that is charging an attack cannot evade attacks. A unit physically attacking a unit with Charging has their physical attack increased by 50%, increasing the damage dealt and the accuracy of skills which factor in physical attack (suck as Arts of War skills). Performing The unit is continuously singing or dancing. A unit that is performing cannot evade attacks. The only way to end performing is to manually cancel the ability on the affected unit's next Active Turn. Defending The unit has taken a defensive posture, doubling their evasion stats. This status lasts until they take another turn. Jumping A unit who has selected the Dragoon's "Jump" ability will leap high upwards, going offscreen, and cannot be targeted while in this condition. The unit will return to the field later in a given turn, landing in the tile they targeted. Beneficial effects Float Units with Float are positioned 1h above the ground, and are unaffected by move penalties. They are also immune to earth-elemental attacks. Once applied, Float does not wear off, whether applied through Time Magick or passively added with the movement ability or an accessory. Reraise When a unit with Reraise gains 100 CT and gets KO'd, rather than have their death counter decreased by 1, they will instead revive with 10% of their maximum HP (rounded up) and take their turn as normal, removing Reraise. Reraise does not naturally wear off outside of the affected unit being revived. Invisible If a unit with Invisible attacks another unit, all of the target unit's evasion stats are ignored, whether the performed action is physical or magical in nature. In addition, units with Invisible are ignored by the AI. Invisible is removed whenever the affected unit performs an action or is attacked. Regen At the end of each of their turns, a unit with Regen recovers one-eighth of their maximum HP. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Protect A unit physically attacking another unit with Protect has their effective physical attack reduced by one-third. This not only reduces the damage dealt by most physical attacks, it also decreases the chance of skills like Arts of War connecting. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Shell A unit magickally attacking another unit with Shell has their effective magickal attack reduced by one-third. This affects the damage of most attack spells, as well as the accuracy of status spells and percentage damage attack. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Haste The unit gains 50% more CT each clock tick. This does not directly affect the unit's Speed. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Status ailments Sleep Units afflicted with sleep will not gain CT, evade, or be able to use their reaction abilities. They also are completely immune to Speechcraft. A unit attacking another unit afflicted with sleep will have their physical attack raised by 50%. A sleeping unit wakes up whenever they take any type of HP damage, magickal or physical. Poison A unit inflicted with Poison glows green. At the end of their turn, they take damage equal to 1/8 of their maximum HP. Poison lasts for 36 ticks. Blind If a blind unit uses a physical attack against a target, all of their evade rates will be doubled. Oil A unit afflicted with Oil becomes weak to fire attacks, doubling the damage they take. After any fire attack hits the affected unit, it is removed; otherwise, Oil is infinite in duration. Due to a glitch, Oil doesn't work in the original version. This was fixed in the remake. Stone Stone causes a target to stop moving. The target's CT does not increment, and the target cannot do anything or take damage. Additionally if all characters are turned to Stone, the game is over. Guest characters are immune to Stone. This prevents players from turning those Guests who require escort to stone in order to "protect" them from enemy attack. Confuse Confused characters are shown randomly flailing their arms. They will take random actions, some of which make no sense (such as commence an action on an empty space); there are cases where these random acts come at a player's chagrin (like a Ninja's Throw Knight Sword command or a Chemist throwing away an Elixir). Evasion percentages of targets attacked by a Confused unit will be doubled. Confusion also prevents the use of reaction abilities and special effect-generating move abilities like Move-HP Up and Move-Get Exp. Confusion will be cancelled if the afflicted character takes damage. Silence A character inflicted with Silence has a balloon with "..." above their head. The character cannot use White Magick, Black Magick, Time Magick, Mystic Arts, Summon, Speechcraft, Sky Mantra, Nether Mantra, Bio, or Ultima. Sing is not disabled by Silence, nor are any of the Templar's Spellblade attacks. Toad Frog status limit the unit's action to Attack command only and no reaction ability will be activated. When a unit is under Frog status attacks, it deals damage equal to * Br/100. Attacking a Frog will receive 1.5 times Physical Attack bonus. But weapon attacks that normally have a vertical 3 tolerance when attacking from above will only have a vertical 2 tolerance if the target is a frog. Berserk status has no effect on frogs' attack damage. Slow When a character is inflicted with Slow their sprite moves more slowly. The character's effective speed is halved (round down). Slow lasts for 32 ticks. Stop When inflicted with Stop a character stops moving. It freezes the character's CT meter. Stopped characters cannot evade or use reaction abilities, including Blade Grasp and Abandon. Stop will wear off on its own after 20 ticks, and it can be removed with Choco Esuna. KO does not remove this status automatically. The status will sustain forever until actively healed. Immobilize Immobilize is caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name. While under the status, the unit cannot move, and at the end of an AT, a unit will have its CT decremented as if the unit had moved. Disable Disable makes a unit unable to act, evade, or use reaction abilities, including Blade Grasp and Abandon. At the end of an AT, a unit with Don't Act will have his CT decremented as if he had acted. It can be cured by Choco Esuna, Esuna, Remedy, Purification and Dragon's Gift. Disable lasts for 24 ticks. Doom When Doomed, a red counting bubble starting at three will appear upon the unit, same counter that appears when the unit is KO'd; the unit will be KO'd when reached the fourth active turn. Doom status can be negated by Reraise or equipment which protects from instant death when the doom counter reaches zero. If the unit is undead and the counter reaches zero, the Doom effect instead is lifted. In all these cases the unit will lose its turn when the effect is lifted. Vampire A unit Vampire under the status can only use the attack Vampire and will automatically use it to any enemy. All evade percentages will drop to 0, and the character will be unable to use reaction abilities and certain movement abilities like Lifefont and Accrue EXP. Monsters are immune to Vampire. If there is no enemy but ally within the Vampire units' moving range, they will go for the ally instead. If all members of Ramza's party are afflicted by Vampire, the game is over. Undead HP cannot be restored by normal means. Chicken Chicken occurs when a character's Bravery is below 10. The character literally turns into a chicken, and runs away from all units, each turn restores its Bravery by 1. The status is removed when the Bravery stat is above 10. Characters attacking a chicken will receive a Physical Attack bonus (new PA = * 3/2). Weapon attacks that normally have a vertical 3 tolerance when attacking from above will only have a vertical 2 tolerance if the target is a Chicken. Charm Charm causes a character to perceive enemies as allies, and allies as enemies. For instance, a charmed enemy can cast harmful Summon Magic on other enemies. However, the (original) allies of a charmed unit will not perceive it as an enemy. For example, if one of the player's Summoners becomes charmed, they can cast an offensive summon on the player party while charmed, but other units in the party cannot cast an offensive summon on her. If a unit on team A is charmed by a unit on team B, Mimes on team A will not mimic that unit's actions while she is charmed, but Mimes on team B will. The only effect of charming an allied unit is to put that unit under AI control until Charm is removed. Charm can only affect units that are of the opposite gender as the caster. Both genders can affect monsters with Charm. Physically attacking the victim clears the status. Traitor A Traitor leaves their party and joins the opposing party. When afflicted, the target's portrait will either display Guest if the target joins the player's party, or Enemy if they defect to the enemy's side. Guest targets can be recruited into the party permanently. The AI will never try to invite the player's units, even under Confusion, and even if Invite is the only option possible. Any number of units may be Invited during a battle. Physical States Critical The unit's HP is below 20% of its maximum. Critical doesn't do anything by itself; it simply serves as a visual indicator of the unit's health, and is required to activate "Critical:"-type reaction abilities. KO A unit is KO'd when their HP reaches 0. While dead, a unit's CT still increases; whenever it reaches 100 and they would gain an active turn, the counter above their head instead drops by 1 (from 3). If they gain an active turn while the counter is at 0, they will either turn into a crystal or become a treasure chest. This count restarts every time the unit is KO'd. Crystal After a unit has been left KO'd for three turns, it may become either a crystal or a treasure chest (with the exception of Ramza; if he is KO'd and three turns pass, it's Game Over). Crystals allow an active unit to either fully restore HP and MP or acquire some of the deceased's abilities upon stepping in its tile. If a unit has reached the crystal status, it is considered dead and may not return. It cannot be targeted. Treasure After a unit has been left KO'd for three turns, it will become either a crystal or a treasure chest (with the exception of Ramza; if he is KO'd and three turns pass, it's Game Over). Treasure chests will grant an item, weapon or piece of equipment to the unit who steps on their tiles. This status will not occur in monsters who are killed by a unit with the Poacher ability; the poached monster disappears and the player can later buy a new item in the Poacher's Den. Units who become treasure chests are considered dead and may not return. They cannot be targeted. Other Berserk A unit with Berserk has their effective physical attack increased by 50%, but cannot be controlled and instead attacks nearby enemies. They cannot use their reaction abilities, as well as certain movement abilities such as Lifefont. This status never naturally wears off. Atheist The unit's Faith is considered to be at its minimum value. This is a key distinction from actually having 0 Faith, as the Netherseer's Nether Mantra skills will not affect a unit with 0 Faith, despite normally gaining power when targeting a unit with low Faith. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Faith The unit's Faith is considered to be at its maximum value. This is a key distinction from actually having 100 Faith; the Netherseer's Nether Mantra skills, while normally less powerful the more faith the target has, deal full damage with Faith. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Reflect Magicks marked with ☇ are reflected, with the target tile changing from the target to a tile in the same position as if the target were casting that spell. It lasts for 32 clock ticks. Dummied statuses Dark/Evil Looking This enigmatic status is left unused, it colors the unit in a dark shading and freezes the unit's animation as if it were afflicted by Stop. The afflicted unit can still move and act. Wall Wall is a dummied out status effect that protects the unit from anything, making all attack's hit rate against the unit 0%. This includes HP and MP restoration, HP and MP damage, status affliction and status healing, along with stats increase or decrease. The status doesn't protect from abilities that costs a small amount of HP each time they are used, such as Squire's Chant and Construct 8's Task skills, etc. Gallery FFT Charge Time 2.png|Charging. FFT Performing Status.png|Performing. FFT Defend.png|Defending. FFT Jump.png|Jumping. FFT Float Status.png|Float. FFT Reraise Status.png|Reraise. FFT Invisible Status.png|Invisible. FFT Regen Status.png|Regen. FFT Protect Status.png|Protect. FFT Shell Status.png|Shell. FFT Haste Status.png|Haste. FFT Sleep Status.png|Sleep. FFT Poison Status.png|Poison. FFT Blind Status.png|Blind. FFT Oil Status.png|Oil. FFT Petrify Status.png|Stone. FFT Confuse Status.png|Confuse. FFT Silence Status.png|Silence. FFT Toad Status.png|Toad. FFT Slow Status.png|Slow. FFT Stop Status.png|Stop. FFT Immobilize Status.png|Immobilize. FFT Disable Status.png|Disable. FFT Death Sentence Status.png|Doom. FFT Vampire Status.png|Vampire. FFT Zombie Status.png|Undead. FFT Chicken Status.png|Chicken. Charmed.jpg|Charm. FFT Traitor Status.png|Traitor. FFT Critical Status.png|Critical. FFT KO Status.png|KO. FFT Crystal Status.png|Crystal. FFT Treasure Status.png|Treasure. FFT Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFT Atheist Status.png|Atheist. FFT Faith Status.png|Faith. FFT Reflect Status.png|Reflect. FFT Dark or Evil Looking.png|Dark/Evil Looking. FFT Wall Status.png|Wall. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Status effect lists